


It Always Begins on the Way to the Coffee Shop, Doesn't It?

by warlockdetective



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is on his way to his local coffee shop, when he runs into a woman he's never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Begins on the Way to the Coffee Shop, Doesn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this a Mordred/Clara Oswin Oswald crossover modern AU story, but I decided that it wouldn't be as good as this....at least I hope so. Be honest.

Alex Vlahos was on his way to his local coffee shop when he met her. It was a Wednesday morning, and it was raining. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his umbrella at home, and it seemed like almost everyone else on the streets of London had, as well. He was wandering around the crowded streets of London, looking for the sign of his local coffee shop, when he crashed into her.

Startled, he hesitantly asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Only a little bit startled, but nothing else. Where's your umbrella?" she asked.

"I left it at home," he answered glumly. He then looked up at the umbrella that she was carrying, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What? You've never seen anyone carry around an umbrella with daleks on them?" she asked.

"No, I like it! I love it, actually," he answered, "I've always wanted to be on Doctor Who."

"Really? Who exactly would you want to perform as?" she asked.

"Anybody, really. From the Doctor himself to the most minor character on the show. Why do you ask?" he asked.

She then whispered, "You know Clara Oswin Oswald, right?"

Shocked, he replied, "Wait, you're Jenna-Louise Coleman, right?"

She smirked and replied, "Knew you would recognize me, Vlahos."

"Wait, how do you know me? Not many people have heard of me before," he replied.

"Aren't you Mordred on Merlin?" she asked.

He nodded, and thought about something before he asked it. "Um...Jenna, I was wondering if maybe..."

She looked at him amused and replied, "You can say it, Alex. It's alright."

He then replied quickly, "Jenna, Iwaswonderingifmaybeyouwouldliketogotomylocalcoffeeshopwithme."

It took a minute for her to process what he said, but she then replied, "I would to come with you! All you had to do was ask. What's it called?"

"It's called The Socolate Vitae, and they serve the best coffee drinks. They've even got cannolis!" he replied excitedly. He then began to walk next to her under her umbrella, and they continued to talk on the way to the coffee shop.


End file.
